my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia
Our Hero Academia is a collaborative storyline across the Wiki, primarily focusing upon the students in Class 2-A. Synopsis When Izuku Midoriya was worrying about getting into U.A., these students had already been there for a year. Watch the students of Class 2-A take part in the second stage of learning to become a Hero as they train with each other, take on internships, and fight against Villains. Characters Main Characters * Akira Wareashi * Aiko Kowareta * Ava Rizal * Dante Shimamura * Griselle Hideaki * Isabella Flynn * Isan Jooryoku * Izanagi Kiyoshi * Jack Daniels * Joho Gijutsu * Jirou Tezuka * Katsuro Kairi * Kinzoku Kusari * Mickey Tutone * Midori Crane * Miranda Amastacia * Rei English * Ryuji Adachi * Saori Yamamoto * Tali Shimamura * Zenji Kaisei Supporting Characters Class 2-A Teachers * Atem Moto * Eki Yoiowari * Heather Lyton * Li Jie * Mira Goto * Nicholas Walker Class 2-B Students * Ahmya Yanai * Akihiko Hagiwara * Amaya Ikeda * Ase Tegayura * Athena Lambros * Drahomír Mușat * Eikyo Jooryoku * Guido Minami * Horatia Janpu * Igata Tegayura * Jaco Kizuna * Kabuto Iyashi * Luna Mori * Maheki Tokisaku * Mimi Kusaragi * Mitsuru Hatori * Nura Takigawa * Rana Ryuuka * Shizuka Naku * Shun Asakura Teachers * Eris Uzume * Hana Kojima * Kazuya Tachibana * Mimir Gashadokuro Jumper Hero Agency * Aleta Rana * Kagetora Nanase * Kiba Inu * Mirai Kaisei * Yuso Kaisei CandyPop * Azumi Ota * Nami Hino * Hikaru Sho Shiketsu High's Class 2-A * Ai Ryutai * Kanjiro Yume Robert McCollum High School * Joseph Mercer Hero License Exam Proctors * Shurui Tokage Antagonists Colubrid Lair * Adam Shimamura * Kagaku Kenkyu * Seishuu Tanaka * Tsukai Hebi * Zelda Taji Red Scarves * Vladimir Orlock * Guy Guinto Oculus * Hive * Kotei Tamashi * Leo * Synchronize Other * Yakedo Kaisei * Peredino Brando Minor Characters * Yameru Kaisei Chapters Quirk Appraisal Arc * Chapter 01 - Who's Ready for the First Day of School? * Chapter 02 -Testing Our Progress * Chapter 03 - Results Battle Trial Arc * Chapter 04 - Brains and Brawn * Chapter 05 - A Surprising Turn of Events * Chapter 06 - Examples Are Better Than Precept * Chapter 07 - Curiosity Killed the Cats * Chapter 08 - Offense is The Best Defense * Chapter 09 - You Can't Make an Omelet Without Breaking a Few Eggs * Chapter 10 - A Night on the Town ** Chapter 10.5 - The Confrontation Sports Festival Arc * Chapter 11 - Announcement * Chapter 12 - A Merciless Man * Chapter 13 - To Reach the Top * Chapter 14 - Eye of The Beholder * Chapter 15 - Temporary Rivalry * Chapter 16 - Thermostatic Complications * Chapter 17 - Flow of The Tracks * Chapter 18 - Zeal without knowledge is a runaway horse Category:Storyline